Secret
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: We all have our secrets. Just not everyone can keep them. And most people don’t notice them. Brooke's POV. further explained inside.


I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.  
What if Lucas talked in his sleep also? Set after 3x16. Brooke's POV.

The title and the lyrics are from Maroon 5's song Secret.

* * *

I hear him make a noise and concentrate. He's not saying anything important. Simply little mumbles or phrases. It's been happening a lot in the past week. More then I ever remember. He would thrash around too. Like he was trying to escape something or maybe reach something. I really wish he would talk to me about that day.

"Mhmpmamth."

I turn to face him with a raised brow. You'd think by now that I would be used to it. I've been sleeping over for the past week; it's been too hard on him to be alone. It feels nice though; to be needed, especially by him. That probably sounds horrible considering the man he looked at as a father just passed away, but in my defense I've never been the one he went to. It was always either Haley or Peyton. He mumbles something again and I raise my brow.

"I mmofosn"

We all have our secrets. Just not everyone can keep them. And most people don't notice them.

Nathan is a competitor. Everything that he does revolves around competition. I know this isn't exactly a secret, but most people do not know the extreme competitiveness he has. When we were ten, he decided to have a shoe lace tying contest. He lost and the kid who won walked home barefoot; Nathan threw his shoes into the river. When we were thirteen Tommy Anders ate a worm; Nathan swallowed a live goldfish.

Haley always has to be right. I love the girl, but she won't stop until she knows the exact answer for everything. A game of scrabble turned horribly boring when she refused to let the boys get ten points. It was a simple night and we had nothing to do so we decided to play scrabble. Jake was still around then so it was even teams of boys versus girls. I can't even remember the word the boys used, but Haley immediately shut it down. The next hour was spent with her sifting through every single dictionary and online encyclopedia possible. Nathan was right at her side; his competitiveness getting the best of him.

Peyton misses her mom. I know that it's the farthest thing from a secret, but she seems to think that she can hide how much she misses her from everyone. The girl has been my best friend since we were eight and in those few months I found myself attached to the blonde older woman. She became like my mother and I know that if I miss her, Peyton must miss her a million times more.

Peyton gets another secret. She gets a second one because she is my best friend and she nearly died. This is one I know she doesn't think about. Peyton Sawyer is a martyr. For as long as I've known her she has never put herself before another person. She and her mother, Anna, would spend every Christmas Eve making cookies. It was a pastime that Peyton loved, and still talks about. When we were eight my parents took a trip to the Caribbean and conveniently left me with the maids. Needless to say, Mrs. Sawyer was at my house within the hour packing a bag for me. That Christmas Eve I made cookies with Peyton and her mother. That April Peyton's mother passed away.

I always wondered if Peyton regretted that Anna came and got me because I infringed on her last real memory with her mother. I asked her once and she didn't hesitate to laugh at me. She told me that she was glad I was there because it made us even more like sisters.

I have a secret of my own. I don't like to be alone. My biggest fear is living a life that I can never share with someone else. That I will have every goal I every dreamed of, but I'll live alone in my penthouse apartment. That's why I'm grateful for Lucas. He's there for me.

This one, next to me has a secret too. I feel special because I think I'm the only one who knows. Haley hadn't slept over since they were like ten and other then her I don't think anyone else would have. It's like an unspoken secret between he and I. Something that nobody else will ever know. Something that's reserved only for me. He talks in his sleep.

"I love you too, Peyton."

I feel my heart break and my eyes burn. I swallow hard and push that unknown proclamation behind me. It does not matter.

Because like I said, we all have our secrets.

_Everyone has a secret_

_Oh, can they keep it?

* * *

_

Alright, I'm not too sure where this idea came from, but there it is. I originally had it written differently, but this is how it came out. Her secret is that she's obv. Never going to say anything because hates to be alone. Leave some.


End file.
